Drabbles centred on Chuck and Blair's two children
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: So these are just some one-shots of Chuck and Blair's children, who are twins. Max and Isabella Bass, so all the shots are when there at a young age. I might do a story if you like what you read. Please comment
1. Getting caught

'Max let go!' Bella started to screech at her dark haired brother.

He grinned with delight that he was annoying her. One of the many privileges of having a sister, making their life a living hell. He began to chuckle and waved the doll out of her reach. She stomped on his foot 'Ow! Bella. That hurt' Max picked up his foot to ease the pain, the doll still in his other hand. Bella was too busy laughing to think of her doll. 'You're going to pay for that' He threatened darkly although he looked more comical hopping on his foot. Bella was still laughing uncontrollably, Max was thinking he had enough of this.

He pulled her hair harshly, causing her bow to become dismantled 'Ouch! Daddy!' Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. People were always shocked when they heard her shout and scream like that, for a little five year old. She was a Bass though so this was to be expected.

She tugged his bow tie with a fierce look of determination on her face, Max carried on pulling her hair as this was her obvious weakness. Chuck came rushing in from the sound of his daughter's voice. The sight nearly caused him to double in laughter as he could remember this scene clearly from when he was younger with Blair. Now though he had to be responsible. He said calmly and softly as he could 'Max. Let go of your sister. Bella. Let go of your brother' Both of them turned around like naughty children. They then proceeded to point at each other, Bella said it faster 'It was him Daddy' Bella looked at her Dad pleadingly. 'He stole my doll' Bella made it sound like the most vile act ever committed. Chuck kept his expression in check although he was finding it quite hard. He was a proud father. The moment he found out Blair was carrying a boy and a girl, he knew he was possibly the luckiest man on earth. Finding a name for their son had been easy, Max Bass sounded brilliant but for their daughter, it was becoming a nightmare. Finally they settled for Isabella, everyone loved it and in the end everyone just nicknamed her Bella.

Chuck came back to the present, he bent down and looked at Max sternly 'Is this true Max?'.

He watched a now guilty looking Max who eyed him then carefully whispered 'Yes Dad' Max ducked his head but looked up as soon as he did it 'But only because she said I liked Autumn Humprey when I don't' He turned to his sister with a glare. She smiled smugly, Chuck was finding it hard to hide his amusement but Bella was making it harder.

She crossed her little arms then smirked like a true Bass 'You so do. It's all you ever talk about, Autumn this, Autumn that' She was moving her hands now in talkative motions.

Max eyed her fiercely 'No I don't' He growled, he was on defensive mode and this proved even more that he liked her.

Bella began to look away from him and sang in a musical voice 'yes you do'

Max was starting to get really impatient with his sister 'Don't' he said swiftly with force. Chuck was looking at them with a mixed look of pride and awe. His son, a devil in disguise with the same liking for bow ties as well and teasing girls by playing pranks on them. Bella, a little angel with dark curls and hundreds of headbands. They were just like their parents. They then both turned to their father, their dark heads looking down. Chuck grinned at them as they looked up, they soon smirked back and hugged each side of him.


	2. Getting parts in the school play

Isabella Christine Bass, that was what her parents named her. Everyone found her adorable and sometimes nicknamed her 'Little Lady' when she stomped her feet and wailed dramatically if things weren't going her way.

Bella heard the faint voice of a teacher telling Max off again. 'Max Bass, If I have to tell you once more to leave those girls alone again you'll be getting another detention' The teacher said in a low warning, Max smirked at the teacher. Bella looked up, her brothers behaviour was getting rather dull. She carried on reading her lines for this year's play, a midsummer's night dream. Naturally she got the part of Titania, the beautiful queen of the fairies. Her mother had helped her practice her lines until it was perfect. Max got the part of Puck, the mischievous fairy who caused all the complications in the first place.

Max sat next to her as usual with an arrogant look on his face, Bella looked at him with annoyance.

'Go and bully someone else Max' She drawled. She looked at her best friend who was coming towards them.

'Oh look' she added sarcastically.

'There's Autumn, I bet she'll want to know what you think of her' The sarcasm was dripping heavily from her voice as she smirked mischievously.

Max eyed her carefully 'You wouldn't' he said darkly.

She turned and gave a sweet smile 'Try me' Sugar coated her words. She got up and twirled around to face her brother.

'Do you want to tell her first or are you going to walk away now?' Her deadly smile proved she was serious. Max heaved himself up and swaggered his oversized ego off. Bella strutted over to Autumn 'Hey, Autumn' her voice was earnest and sweet.

'Hey Bella, I'm so happy I got the part of Hermia! And you got Titania, you'll make a fantastic Queen which you already do' Autumn was beaming with happiness, She grabbed Bella's hands and started dancing, Bella danced with her as they both laughed. They both collapsed near the swings, Bella smoothed her dress while Autumn ran her hands through her long blonde hair.

Bella turned to Autumn 'Max seems rather happy he got the part of Puck, that part more then suits him' Bella mused.

Autumn smiled with Bella 'Ah, yes now that I can't disagree to. Where is that brother of yours anyway? Doesn't he normally hang out with us at this time' Autumn's face was quizzical.

Bella's face dropped now, she suddenly felt guilty for being so mean to Max. Although it was starting to get irritating when he started to practically drool over her best friend, he flirted with girls all the time and she felt it was her duty to protect Autumn from Max's ways.

'I honestly don't know' Bella said lightly, lying had come second nature to her now especially since she was doing this for pure reasons.

'Oh, It's home time soon anyway' Autumn said as she shrugged, her eyes began to cast down to her Gucci pumps. Bella looked over to her casually, she was starting to feel a tiny stab of regret in her stomach. The shrill noise of a bell rang, playtime was over and a lesson was going to begin.

'Come on, lets go to class' Bella said as she got up and held out her arm for Autumn to link. Autumn happily obliged and they both skipped off to class while Max watched.

'Girls' he muttered as he stalked off to his last class.

The bell rang for the last time that day, Max watched as parents started to huddle up outside the building. The limo drew up on the sidewalk. Max wasn't talking to Bella even when she tried to apologise repeatedly for blackmailing him into leaving her and Autumn alone.

'Leave me alone Bella' he frowned grumpily.

Bella kept nudging him 'come on Max. I said I'm sorry. I forgot Will wasn't in today. You could of told me and I know it was wrong to use your apparent feelings for Autumn against you. I'll never do it again' Bella looked at him pleadingly.

Max glanced at Bella's grovelling , he decided that he had tortured her enough and grinned.

'Fine. I'll let you off this one time, I guess it wasn't your fault you didn't know Archibald wasn't in' Bella's face lit up, finally she thought. Just then she opened the limo door and motioned her hand to the limo. After Max had got in, she followed after. She sat opposite her Mom and Dad, their clothes and hair were rumpled for some reason,.

She shook her head as she asked 'So what did you both do today?' her parents both swapped glances and her father smirked for another reason she wasn't aware of. Blair fiddled with her ring on her right hand as she spoke 'Your father's been working for most of the day and I've been shopping with auntie Serena' Chuck took her hand in his, Bella acknowledged the tender gesture. She looked out the window of the passing cars, Max was doing the same, soon he spotted a yellow car.

'Yellow car' he said slyly and he lightly punched his sister. Bella mock rubbed her arm. Her father looked at them both sternly, obviously he had not forgotten that game when they went on a family trip to Europe and they kept seeing yellow cars.

'You can't play it here because of the yellow taxes' Bella said it like she was saying it to someone younger.

'I know' Max teased. Bella gave him an icy glare.

Blair looked up. She folded her arms like a perfect actress 'No fighting' She scolded.

Max grinned 'I got the part of Puck' he said casually.

Chuck smiled openly, the pride was obvious on his face. 'As I knew you would and what about you Bella?'

He was now looking at Bella whose face had turned into sadness.

She then smirked 'I got Titania' Bella began to sigh happily. Blair smiled. Her children were her pride and joy and to get their chosen parts in every play just made her so proud. She tilted her head towards Chuck, he was having one of those special moments as well with his obvious joy written on his face. She put her hand on his lap gently and he put his hand on top of hers. Yes their children were something, they both knew Bella had schemed to get the part and Max had bought his part.


	3. The frog prank

Max stared helplessly at the girl he so obviously adored. He watched her blonde locks swung as she laughed uncontrollably with his sister. She was devastatingly beautiful with deep navy eyes and a little face that set her features perfectly. She was best friend's with Bella and he could recall many times when Bella threatened that if he tried to use her like all the other girls, she would surely ruin him.

They were hiding behind one of the many bushes in the Hampton's. Bella had just planted a real frog on Mrs. Branson's chair. They looked on delightfully at all the havoc they were about to unleash. Max quietly went up behind them and Bella put a finger on her lips to keep him quiet, he slightly nodded and Autumn gave him a shy smile. He bent down next to Autumn, they were so close, the sides of their faces were nearly touching.

With a shriek, Mrs. Branson's jumped out of her chair. All three of the children were spluttering with laughter. Bella and Autumn high fived each other, Bella's smirk had turned into a sly smile. None of them noticed the two adults that were now behind them. Autumn felt it first, she turned around and at that precise moment so did Max. It was his parents. He and Autumn both gave them awkward smiles. Autumn turned back around to nudge Bella.

'I think you should turn around, Bella' Autumn's voice had gone slightly higher as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

Bella brushed her off with her hand 'Not now. Did you see the look on her face. Priceless!' She beamed. She started to giggle and stopped as soon as she seen Autumn's face. She turned around and looked up slowly. She barely had time to breathe the word 'oops' as her mother swooped her up.

Blair gave her a stern look 'I suspect you are behind this' It wasn't a question. She knew Bella was the mastermind behind this. Somehow she knew Max didn't do it this time with the way Bella was getting more joy out of the prank then the other two. 'Isabella Christine Bass…you are so much trouble' Blair's face had turned rigid. Bella swapped glances between her parents. Her father was looking at Blair with an expression that seemed to say, _relax Blair. _Blair put Bella down besides the other two children and waited eagerly for the excuse Bella was about to come up with.

Bella took a deep breath as she started to explain herself 'see, well. I can explain' she stuttered.

'I think you should. Young lady' Chuck said with as much parental authority that he could muster. He was struggling to hide a smirk as Blair kept giving him warning looks. Truth be told, he had once pulled this prank on an unsuspecting guest. So it was hilarious to see Bella had copied it year's later.

Max then spoke with sarcasm in his voice 'Oh sis! What did I tell you? You wouldn't have got caught if you accidentally knocked water on her dress' He grinned at his sister who was clearly not amused.

Autumn tugged on his sleeve as he was obviously causing more tension but Max just shrugged.

Bella pulled her tongue at him but then turned serious 'I wouldn't of been satisfied with just water on her dress. It's lame and not very creative' A smirk was playing on her lips then she spoke again to her parents 'So what's my punishment this time?' her big doe eyes were more enlarged then they normally were.

Blair looked at Chuck then said 'We'll see'

Chuck then cut in after being silent for a few moments 'Why do you have a vendetta against Mrs. Branson anyway?' He looked at all of the children.

'Long story' Max and Bella said at the same time as they sighed dramatically with a knowing smirk etched on their faces.

'Well we have time' Blair said as she began walking to the direction of their suite. Chuck, Max, Bella and Autumn followed.


	4. Devil and pretend angel

Mrs John sat looking at the children contemplating. Max was ducking his head down, secretly smirking while Bella was pouting as she looked out the window. Pretty children but naughty!

Just then the parents came who looked at their children with knowing expressions. Blair had her hand on her hip while Chuck crossed his arms.

Mrs John got up to greet them 'Mr and Mrs Bass. Thank you for coming' Mrs John said as she glanced back at the two children who were looking up sulkily.

Blair turned her head away from the children 'no problem, Mrs John. Now why are we here?' Blair said with sweetness. Chuck instantly realised that his wife was going to sweet-talk Mrs John out of punishing their children.

Mrs John swallowed before giving the most polite smile she could 'It's the behaviour of your children' she said sternly. 'See I'm rather worried, especially about your son' Chuck began to smirk of his own accord. This was like history repeating itself. 'Mr Bass, this is not amusing' Mrs John scolded.

Blair nudged him 'carry on' she pressed at Mrs John

'Your son has been causing a lot of trouble lately. If he isn't spurting glue in girl's hair he's locking them up in the closet to play seven minutes in heaven' Chuck grinned even more much to the dismay of Mrs John. He turned round to his children who were putting their heads on the table to hide their shame. 'And that's not all' Mrs John raised her voice higher 'he even convinced William Archibald to eat pasta covered in glue' Chuck and Blair almost spluttered in laughter.

They received strange looks from Mrs John. Chuck wound his arm around Blair's waist. Max was looking up pitifully while Bella was snickering but covered it as soon as Chuck turned to her 'I could go no Mr and Mrs Bass. Bella has been quite a handful as well' Bella glared at her teacher as she crossed her little arms.

Blair sighed. Bella was like an angel. 'What exactly has Bella done?' Chuck drawled. It couldn't be that bad he thought or maybe he was underestimating Bella.

Mrs John levelled him a dark look 'Oh, I'll tell you what she's done. She's been manipulating teachers into giving her stars. Scheming against fellow pupils' Mrs John was losing her patience. She formed her lips in a thin line before she spoke again 'Your children need to learn that this kind of behaviour just isn't acceptable' she huffed.

Blair had been smiling. Her daughter had picked it up so fast. Secretly she was filled with pride at Bella's quick learning. 'Well, we'll do all we can' she said with sugar in her words and smile.

Chuck nodded too 'Well it was a pleasure seeing you again, Mrs John' he smirked.

Mrs John crossed her arms 'thank you' she muttered as she took her hand out to shake Chuck and Blair's. They took it before she turned to walk away. Bella was looking at her icily while Max was smirking. They both shuffled off to their parents.

'Children, lets go' Chuck murmured before taking his hand in Blair's. He was anxious to get out of there. He had remembered all the detentions he had here. It was never his father who came to see his teacher only an adviser.

As they got out the door Bell looked up to him 'Daddy. Don't listen to her, she doesn't like me. She's a witch' her eyes had turned hard and earnest.

Max elbowed her 'Cut the crap. Sis, they know everything' Bella pushed him hard.

'Shut up. You just want everyone to think your this bad boy when I know different' she said smugly. 'Bad boy of the upper east side' she said sarcastically. Max glared at her.

'Whatever sis. And I know you want everyone to think your this little angel who's all sweet and sugar. This look you've got going on will wash away soon' he smirked. Chuck and Blair exchanged glances. This was too strange to comprehend.

Bella gritted her teeth 'Not if I can help it' she huffed 'besides I'm not as stupid as you a there' she flicked her hair gracefully then smoothed her custom uniform. She reached her arms out to her father. Chuck picked her up as soon as she set the command. She hid her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly 'Daddy thinks I'm an angel' Chuck grinned. How easy it was to give in to her.

Blair put her hand on Max's shoulder. 'Mom, you don't want me to be like Bella. Do you?' Max was looking up at her with those familiar dark eyes. His father's. Blair ruffled his chocolate hair.

'No. Hun. You be just the way you are' They then all began to walk out the building. Mrs John had heard the entire conversation. It was time to wish for a miracle that the next devil and pretend angel weren't here again.


End file.
